


Game Over

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Competition, Established Relationship, F/M, Games, Jealousy, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Twister - Freeform, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: It's Game Night in the Cortex! When Harry spots you in a compromising position with H.R. while playing Twister, he makes sure it's game over.





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

Once a month, Team Flash decides on a game to play as a group for a special game night. It was H.R.'s idea, saying it was beneficial for the team to play corporate bonding games to boost morale. Tonight's featured game was _Twister_ and half the team was jumbled together on the colourful polka-dotted mat in the middle of the Cortex.

“I saw that Barry, you cheater!” you shout, noticing him totally mistakenly let his knee hit the ground.

“I did, too,” Caitlin agrees. “You're out, Barry!”

“Aww, what?” Barry complains. “Judges?” Wally, Jesse, and Cisco confer in a huddle.

“Harry,” you call out to your no-fun boyfriend trying to work on an equation at the writing board amidst the contention taking place. “Are you sure you don't want in on this? It's not too late!”

Harry waves a dismissive hand. “Leave me out of this.”

_Figures... But it was worth a try!_

The judges come to the agreement that Barry is in fact, out of the game. The scarlet speedster laughs off his disappointment and joins the rest of your eliminated friends, leaving it down to Caitlin, H.R. and yourself. Wally spins the spinner and announces, “Left hand, blue!”

You set your hand on the blue circle behind you. H.R. and Caitlin are quickly crouching in on your personal space.“Whoaaa-!” Caitlin fumbles onto her face with an “Oomph.”

“That's what what you get, Cait!” Barry calls from the sidelines.

“Looks like it's just you and me, (Y/N),” H.R. grins. _I bet he thinks he can beat me._

“Not for long,” you counter confidently. “You're going down, H.R. And yes, I mean literally, because that's how I'll win.”

As the game progresses, H.R. has one foot placed between your wide open legs and one on the other side of them. His arms are on either side of you, too. You're pinned in a crab-walk stance underneath him – a most compromising position, indeed. The author's face is so close to yours. _All_ of him is so close to you.

“Sorry,” he says awkwardly.

“It's fine.” The room gets really quiet, and because you can hardly move your head, you aren't able to see what the other Team Flash _Twister_ participants are backing away from with terrified expressions. Next thing you know, Harry has yanked H.R. by his collar and away from his extremely close proximity to you.

“It's not fine.” Harry helps you up. “Game over. No one wins.”

“Hey guy, listen here-” H.R. starts to say, but Harry cuts him short with a killer glare. A startled H.R. puts a hand out as if to say, _whoa Harry, nice Harry._ Your temperamental boyfriend guides you swiftly out of the room with a hand on the small of your back. “ _Twister_... stupid _,_ ” he mutters to himself. He takes you to his makeshift bedroom down the curved corridor and locks the door immediately.

“Harrison _Wells_! What was that all about?! It's just a game, Jesus, Harry rela-” You couldn't even finish your last word because Harry's lips are suddenly and desperately on yours. His hands grip your waist firmly and tug you closer to him. You're caught off guard and find it hard to react.

“He likes you, you know,” Harry says.

“H.R.? Shut up, no he doesn't!”

“You just don't see it.”

You frown at this new information. _What am I supposed to say to that?_

“So what, you were jealous?” you ask.

“The guy was all up in your business-”

“All up in my _what_?”

“I couldn't stand it, seeing you with him in that god awful position. No one should ever be that close to you. No one except me.”

Your mouth curves into a smug little grin. “So you _were_ jealous.”

“Fuck, yes.” Harry' tears his glasses from his face and tosses them on to his bed. He's now kissing you hard again and this time, you match his intensity. You're not going to lie – you're pretty turned on by how worked up Harry has gotten over this whole situation.

“You know, he was closer than it looked,” you say. “I could practically feel hi-”

Harry growls. It makes your stomach do backflips. Taking his shirt in your fist, you pull him towards you until your back hits the concrete wall. His face buries into the crook of your neck, wasting no time in leaving his mark on your sensitive skin.

“Harry...” you warn.

He stops from sucking the spot on your neck only to say, “What? You said you love scarves, right?” _God_ , this man drives you crazy. You try to audibly let him know as much.

“Now take off those goddamn pants.” Harry's referring to your stretchy workout pants (which were perfect for maneuvering during _Twister_ ).

“What do you have against them?”

“One: I hate when you wear them around here. All the guys stare at your ass. Only I get to do that.” You blush at his possessive words. “Two? They're in the way.”

Without further instruction, you shed them, damning them to the other side of the room. You can feel his arousal digging into you so you start to undo his belt. The whole time Harry looks at you like you're the most magnificent thing he's ever seen. Soon you're pressing yourself as close to him as you're able, leg now wrapping around him. Harry takes hold of your leg, then the other, and lifts you up off the ground, pinning you against the wall with his strength.

Effortless.

The way he pushes his way into you.

Electrifying.

And each time he does, your back slides up the wall, making your tank top ride up and letting the coldness of the concrete meet your heated skin. His kisses grow deliciously sloppy. One of your hands clutches his shoulder while the other runs through his perpetually wild hair.

“ _Fuck_ , Harry.”

Both your breathings become heavy, turning into one. When Harry repositions you on him slightly, throwing himself even deeper into you, it sends even bigger shockwaves through your body. Between his strong rhythmic thrusts affecting your sweet spot _every time_ and the sexy-as-hell sounds leaving his mouth, you were unravelling faster than anticipated.

It's Harry's final intense grinds into you that finally send you over the edge. It takes everything you've got not to cry out in ecstasy, so you bite down on his shoulder. If Team Flash can still be heard down the hall, there's no doubt they would hear you, too. They probably think Harry was giving you some kind of lecture about being wary strange men right about now. _Thank God_ that's not what he was doing.

When you both finish, Harry carefully pulls himself from you, but still manages to have the energy to carry you in his arms over to his bed. He lies you down, still in your blissed-out state, and stares at you until you're able to form words again.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.” There's a pause.

“Maybe I should play _Twister_ with other boys more often,” you tease.

“Don't,” he cautions semi-jokingly.

“Or,” you say, drawing invisible circles on his arm, “Maybe just you and I can play it.” Harry says nothing, but bolts upright and starts doing up his pants.

When he heads for the door you ask, “Where do you think you're going?”

“To ruin another game of _Twister_... by stealing their mat.” You giggle at the all-too-serious way he said that.

“You're a bad man, Harrison Wells.”

“Only for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tumblr user @disneyoncerlover815: "Hi :) can you do a Harry X Reader imagine where the team is having a game night in the cortex and Harry gets jealous when the Reader and HR are the only two left playing Twister and tries to end the game early so he could be alone with the reader. It can completely end in smut ?"


End file.
